Field
The present disclosure relates to a system for application-to-application device ID sharing. More specifically, the present disclosure provides systems and methods for sharing a device identifier between two applications installed on an unmanaged device.
Description of the Related Art
Enterprise applications (EAs) typically involve large software-system platforms designed to operate in corporate environments. In general, EA platforms are complex, scalable, component-based, and distributed. EA software is often an important component of computer-based information systems. EA software can increase efficiency and productivity through business-level support functionality.
Application Programming Interfaces (APIs) generally expose various routines and methods to software developers for use in obtaining and modifying data using features of a software application. These APIs may be accessible programmatically (e.g., as function calls programmed in an application or function library) or via a web resource for web-based applications. Web-based applications can invoke functionality exposed by an API, for example, using a Representational State Transfer function call (a RESTful function call), queries encapsulated in a Hyper-Text Transfer Protocol (HTTP) POST request, a Simple Object Access Protocol (SOAP) request, or other protocols that allow client software to invoke functions on a remote system.